


Then and Now

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Misha Collins, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A look into the beginning of Jensen's long term relationship with Misha and how he now has TWO loves of his life.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Season 13 casting spoilers

**_Then_ **

 

The first time Jensen asked Misha to dinner, it was an odd but fun experience. He dropped Misha off at his apartment and walked him to the lobby door. Misha put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Jensen,” he’d said. 

 

“So how’d it go with Misha last night?” Jared asked the next day on set.

 

“I like him. He’s...unique. I think...I think he considered it a date.”

 

Jared gave a nervous laugh. “Okay...why do you think that?”

 

“He kissed my cheek when I dropped him off.”

 

“Aww, that’s cute!” Jared teased. “Is there gonna be a second date?”

 

“I wanna hang out with him again but I don’t know about dating him. I’ve never dated a guy. Maybe he’s just the affectionate type. I could have read the whole thing wrong.”

 

“Then talk to the guy. Make sure you’re on the same page. He seems like a nice guy. If you wanna date him, date him.”

 

The problem was, Jensen wasn’t sure about it at all. He had gay friends and family. The industry was more accepting. But did he see himself getting involved with another man? He had some serious questions about himself to figure out before he accidentally led Misha on.

 

***

 

The second time he asked Misha to dinner, he picked something a little more blue collar. He needed to be in his comfort zone. If he was relaxed they could talk and find out more about each other. Something about Misha made Jensen open up when he was normally more reserved. He found himself laughing at Misha’s stories and feeling a little disappointed when he had to drop Misha off.

 

Misha’s hand started on his shoulder again, then trailed down his arm to take his hand. Jensen stood frozen in place as Misha leaned in to give him a chaste peck on the lips. “I like spending time with you. I hope we can do this again soon.”

 

Jensen shook off the fog. “Yeah. Me too, Mish.” He stumbled back to his car and sat for a minute to process. Misha kissed him. He called Jared. “I think we’re dating.”

 

_ “You talked it over?” _

 

“No. We talked about all kinds of other stuff but...this time he kissed me. Like, not tongue or anything but on the lips.”

 

_ “Are you okay with that?” _

 

Jensen smiled. “I think...maybe I am.”

 

_ “Cool. Hey, can you pick up some soy milk on your way home?” _

 

“Yeah. Whatever keeps you from stinking up the place.”

 

***

 

Jensen was thrilled when Misha’s character was extended to recurring. It meant they could spend more time together on and off set. Unfortunately they rarely had the opportunity. Thanks to weather, they wrapped early enough one afternoon for Misha to ask him over for a home cooked meal.

 

He was excited and a little nervous. They hadn’t been inside each other’s homes before. Jensen was rooming with Jared this season so the agreement was one either one stayed elsewhere if they brought a date home or neither could have sleepovers. Not that Jensen was there yet.

 

The doorman recognized him to let him in the building. He knocked on Misha’s door with a bottle of wine in hand. He was welcomed in with a warm embrace. He offered the kiss on the cheek to Misha. “Smells great, Mish. I hope the red was the right choice,” Jensen said handing him the bottle.

 

“I cooked for my dear carnivore. Of course the red is perfect. It’s a small apartment. Down the hall the first door is the closet, second is the bathroom, and third is my bedroom. As you can see, my kitchen, dining area, and living room.” Jensen shrugged off his jacket and Misha hung it by the door. 

 

“It’s nice. Jay and I are splitting a place. I have the basement to myself and we share the common areas.”

 

“I believe you mentioned being roommates. I thought at first it was a subtle way of saying you were involved.” Misha went to tend to his oven and open the wine to breathe.

 

“Him? It’s just like the show. He’s my little brother. We act up a little but it’s just goofing off.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to consider myself a homewrecker,” Misha smiled over his shoulder. Something about his smile pulled Jensen toward him. He hugged Misha from behind and kissed his neck. Misha turned and Jensen tilted his head to kiss him in earnest. 

 

It was the furthest he’d let himself go with Misha. The kiss was electric, sending waves through his body. Jensen finally believed he could have something with the guy. Then Misha’s phone caused them to break apart. “I need to take this.”

 

“Hey, Vicki. No, we wrapped early. I’m having dinner with Jensen tonight. That’s fine. I’ll call you back later. Love you, too.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Sister?”

 

“My wife. She’s just checking in.” Jensen was shocked at how casually those words were spoken to him. 

 

“Your  _ wife? _ Two minutes ago you said you didn’t want to be a homewrecker and you’re cheating on your wife? I don’t believe this. You’re the first guy I’ve ever dated and I’m your side chick? What the hell?” Jensen’s voice raised.

 

Misha tried to reach out to him but Jensen put his hands up and backed away. “Jen, please sit. I need to explain something to you.”

 

“I’m fine here,” Jensen responded.

 

“Vicki and I have been together since we were sixteen years old. We agreed when we married that it would be what you would call an open marriage. We’re polyamorous. We had a partner that we shared together for quite some time. We’re free to be intimate with people we make a genuine connection with. I’m not cheating on her with you. Nor are you a fling. She is fully aware that I intend to pursue a relationship with you. I planned on telling you this after dinner tonight and ask you if you wanted it as well.”

 

Jensen grabbed the counter to keep himself up. “I’m not down with a three-way. I was thinking of asking you to be my boyfriend.”

 

Misha smiled and this time Jensen allowed his touch. “Jen, I care about you. You misunderstand. I’m not inviting you into bed with me and my wife. I want  _ this. _ Dating and affection. If it evolves into something sexual, my fidelity lies with you and Victoria. No one else.”

 

“This is a lot to take in, Mish. I...I  _ want _ to date you. I don’t know if I can wrap my head around being with a married man. I feel guilty now for the way I kissed you.”

 

“Would you like to speak to her? She’s actually an authority on human sexuality and relationships. I assure you that there’s nothing to feel guilty about. She can, too. We can cool things down for now but I honestly do not want to lose our friendship. Please stay for dinner.”

 

“Okay.” He couldn’t look into those pleading eyes and say no. He didn’t want to lose Misha either. He helped set the table and poured the wine as Misha plated their meal. He took his first bite of savory roast and groaned in delight. “This is awesome.”

 

“Thank you. The wine makes an excellent pairing.” The exchange was pleasant but reserved. “Jensen, relax. You are free to ask me anything.”

 

Jensen sipped his wine. “How do you not get jealous?”

 

“Trust and honesty. Being polyamorous is not an excuse or free pass to sleep with whomever we want. It means we are capable of falling in love with others and still be in love with each other. We both loved our partner but she decided she wanted to seek out a monogamous relationship. I have only seriously dated one other person since her and before you.”

 

“You’re the first man I’ve dated. Or kissed for that matter. Have you been with a guy before?”

 

“Yes. My first kiss was actually with my best friend. We fooled around a little before I met Vicki. We had a physical relationship with a man, briefly. He was more interested in me than my wife but I didn’t feel anything more than attraction so we ended things. Vicki currently has a girlfriend. I adore her, but again...no feelings of my own so I don’t participate.”

 

“So if we were a couple, it’s just you and me? I mean...you still sleep with your wife?”

 

“Yes. She is my primary partner. We still enjoy intimacy. Is that a dealbreaker for you?”

 

Jensen poured himself more wine. “It seems unfair. I would be exclusive to you, but you wouldn’t be to me. I understand what you’re saying. I believe you about not sleeping around. Just...I feel like a dirty mistress, taking your time away from her.”

 

“You should meet her. Before you decide whether to end this or further it. Fly to L.A. with me next weekend.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

***

 

Jared found Jensen sitting on the kitchen floor with a bottle of whiskey a few hours later. He’d been crying. “Fuck. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He sat down beside him and gently pulled the bottle away. Jensen fell into Jared and started crying again.

 

“He’s  _ married. _ I feel so stupid. I just made up my mind to do this, see what it was like with a guy and he gets a phone call from his fucking  _ wife _ right after our first real kiss.”

 

“You want me to kick his ass?”

 

Jensen sniffled and wiped at his face. “No. He says they have an open marriage. Polyamorous, he called it. He wants me to meet her. I don’t know if I can do it. Look this woman in the eye when I’ve been fooling around with her husband.”

 

“Did you break it off?” Jared asked softly. His heart was hurting for his best friend.

 

“Not yet. We agreed to cool it until I met Vicki. He thinks I’ll feel better about it with her blessing or something.”

 

“Jen...is he worth it? I mean, you’ve only been on a handful of dates. I know you like him but...this sounds pretty complicated.”

 

“It was already complicated. I’m not gay. I don’t even know if I’m bi or something because it’s just... _ him. _ I dunno, man.”

 

Jared kept his arm around Jensen. “You said you guys kissed. Was it weird? Was it nice?”

 

“It was nice. It felt good. It felt  _ right _ . I want this. I feel guilty for wanting it.”

 

“You know I’ll support you whatever you decide to do. Why don’t I get you to the sofa to sleep it off? We can talk some more in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks for being my pain in the ass little brother.”

 

***

 

Jensen and Misha had scenes that week and he tried to keep it professional. He couldn’t help looking at Misha’s lips. The attraction was there and causing tension. It translated to an intensity on screen that the director liked. 

 

Still, there were longing glances and lingering touches. Jared held his tongue. Jensen had to figure things out for himself. He acted like a man falling in love and maybe Misha was, too. Jared hoped they weren’t setting each other up for heartbreak. He saw Jensen off at the airport at the end of the week and reminded him to call no matter what time it was if he needed to.

 

Misha had left the day before. He picked Jensen up alone and they drove to his home. They were greeted warmly by whom he presumed to be Vicki. She  _ hugged _ him and welcomed him to her home. Jensen was a bundle of raw nerves.

 

She offered him hot tea and Misha left them to talk. “Relax, honey. We’re just getting to know each other,” she said.

 

“I’m gonna be brutally honest. This is weird.”

 

Vicki laughed. “It is if you don’t know what you’re getting into. Which is why you’re here. I know Misha gave you the mechanics of polyamory but I’m going to tell you what it means to us.”

 

“I kind of get it, but there’s still this...guilt.  _ My _ guilt. Nothing’s happened. I kissed him. That’s all.”

 

“Jensen, when Misha met you, we talked on the phone for two hours and I could hear how enamored he was with you. When he talks about you he lights up. It lights  _ me _ up to see him like this. You make him so happy.”

 

“He make  _ me _ happy,” Jensen admitted. “I don’t know if he told you, but I’ve never been with a guy before. He makes me question everything I believed about myself.”

 

Vicki reached for his hand. “Then it’s meant to be. Misha came into your life to guide you on your journey to self discovery. Whether you are friends or lovers or both...he’s become important to you. This relationship needs to be nurtured to fruition.”

 

“You’ve known me for five minutes.”

 

“Did you expect a formal interview? It says a lot to me that you came here. Despite your reservations you want this to work with Misha. I hope it does. He was so upset after you left that night. He was afraid it would ruin your friendship.”

 

“I was upset, too. My roommate found me drunk and crying on the kitchen floor. I didn’t know if I could face you. Being with me means time lost with you. I don’t want to come between you.”

 

“That’s not how we view our extramarital relationships. They are meant to enhance and enrich our lives. It makes us better humans for our experiences. Our partners bring something to our lives. My girlfriend is a nature photographer. I’ve learned to view the world with a new appreciation and I’ve shared that with Misha.”

 

“I don’t think I can bring something like that to the table. I’m an actor. Some ‘pretty boy’ from Texas. What can Misha learn from me that betters his life? Or yours?”

 

“Those are the kinds of questions that make me feel positive about this. You are questioning your sexuality. You feel attraction where you’ve never felt it before. It leads me to believe it’s more than physical. And Misha obviously sees you as more than a pretty plaything. He’s been propositioned by handsome men. He needs more. He found something in you worth pursuing that has nothing to do with looks.”

 

“I don’t wanna be a case study.”

 

“You aren’t. You have an equal say in your relationship. I will respect your privacy. Honesty is key, though. Misha will tell me when he intends to spend his time with you. Be honest with him about your intentions and expectations. Any time you feel this isn’t right for you, tell him. Respect him.”

 

“I can do that. Now, since you’re an expert, according to Misha, how do I do this?”

 

Vicki grinned. “You mean sex?”

 

Jensen blushed and nodded. “Yeah.  _ That _ .”

 

“There are many ways for two men to share intimacy. There’s frottage, rubbing against each other clothed or nude. Mutual masturbation, oral sex, anal sex, analingus.”

 

“Okay, anal is the scary stuff. It’s gonna hurt, right?”

 

“Not if you and your partner take the time and care to prepare your bodies first. You can stretch the muscles with your fingers or toys to ease penetration. Also, lots of lube. It doesn’t get wet on its own like a vagina. Shower or bath first.”

 

“That’s it? Foreplay and lube?”

 

“Basically. Take the time to get to know your own body and limits. Trust your instincts. Trust your partner.”

 

“I trust Misha. Thank you. I actually feel better now. Not ready to jump into bed or anything.”

 

“Take your time. I’m spending the night with my girlfriend. You’ll have the house to yourselves to talk or whatever. Misha will show you the guest room if you’d like to stay. One rule, our marital bed is for each other and shared partners.”

 

“Got it.”

 

***

 

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed in the guest room. Misha rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. “Still friends?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Always. Don’t ever want that to change.”

 

Misha looked relieved. “You want to order some pizza? Just...hang out?”

 

“Mish, come here,” Jensen patted the mattress beside him. “Vicki said to be honest with you so...I want to be your boyfriend. I want the dating and kissing and eventually more. I need you to be patient with that, please. I’m gonna take her advice about figuring out some stuff about me before we get there.”

 

“That’s wise. And I respect that. I want the same things.” Misha reached for Jensen’s hand to hold. “How do you feel about cuddling?”

 

“Like in bed?” Jensen looked confused.

 

“Like if I put on a movie would you be interested in lying together? Or on a bed, fully clothed? I’m a tactile person. I find touch comforting.”

 

“I think I’d like that." Jensen leaned over for a tentative kiss. Misha smiled into the gentle peck. He nuzzled in for a couple more. Jensen missed this so much that they deepened into something more passionate. He pulled Misha onto him as they fell back on the bed.

 

“Jen...I thought we were going slow.”

 

“We’re cuddling and making out. This is junior high stuff. Is this okay?”

 

“It’s perfect.” Misha resumed the wet, open kisses. He kept himself hovering over Jensen so the bulge in his jeans didn’t freak him out. He also kept his hands above the waist and on top of the clothes. 

 

Jensen’s body was getting into things quickly. He was hard and guessed Misha was, too. His mind raced with possibilities. They’d been on three dates. They agreed to be boyfriends. Was he ready to do anything sexual? He lowered his hands to Misha’s hips to bring them bulge to bulge.

 

It added a thrill for Jensen to feel how aroused Misha was. He was doing this. He turned Misha on. Misha turned  _ him _ on.  _ I think I’m into dick, _ he thought to himself. 

 

“You sure about this?” Misha asked.

 

“Yeah. Can I...can I touch? I want you to touch me.”

 

Misha nodded and dropped his mouth to Jensen’s neck as he fondled his crotch through the jeans. Jensen moaned and pressed his own hand against Misha’s package. He was stroking the outline of Misha’s dick. 

 

“Driving me crazy, Jen,” Misha groaned.

 

“Whip it out and I’ll do something about it.”

 

“You don’t have to…” he was cut off my Jensen’s tongue in his mouth and felt hands going for the button of his jeans.

 

“I want to try the rubbing thing.”

 

“The... _ oh?  _ Clothes on? Off? Just pants down?”

 

“Pants down.” Jensen worked his own fly open and lifted his hips so Misha could work them down past his bare ass. He pushed Misha’s down and couldn’t believe how fucking sexy that full cock looked. Jensen hissed at the heat of it against him.

 

Misha rolled his hips slowly, letting their erections slide and drag. He watched Jensen’s face twist with pleasure, his full lips swollen from kissing and fallen open. “Can I touch you like this?”

 

“Fuck. Yes. Please. So close, Mish. Feels awesome.” He felt Misha’s palm pass over his tip before closing around him, squeezing their cocks together. It was enough to send cum pulsing up his shaft to paint his stomach. “Come, Misha. Come on me.”

 

“Oh fuck, Jen.” Misha let Jensen’s dick go and jerked himself to completion. He spilled his load along with Jensen’s then fell to his back on the bed. He looked over at Jensen. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m good. You?”

 

“Great. I uh...thought we were pumping the brakes.”

 

“Mish...shit. Got anything to clean all this spooge off?” Jensen looked at his stomach. Misha reached into the nightstand drawer beside him and handed Jensen a box of tissues. “Thanks.” He pulled up his jeans and rolled over. “This has been building up for me for awhile. When you kiss me, it’s like I feel it all over my body. I don’t even know what I want, just that I  _ want it.  _ I want  _ you. _ ”

 

“You have me, Jen.”

 

***

 

“Jay?” Jensen answered his phone later. Misha was in the kitchen getting them a snack.

 

_ “Just checking in. Things go okay?” _

 

“Yeah. She’s really nice. I like her.”

 

_ “So are you and Misha like, official now?” _

 

“Yeah. We’re chilling at his place so…”

 

_ “Okay. I can wait for all the dirty details. Later.” _

 

Jensen hung up as Misha came back with some popcorn and beer. “Jared?”

 

“He’s checking up on me. Is it okay that he knows?”

 

“You said he’s practically your brother. I’d expect you to confide in him. Does he not approve?” Misha gently caressed the back of Jensen’s neck.

 

“He said he’d support me no matter what. I should warn you, though. Now that you’re my boyfriend it makes you family so he is going to be relentless in torturing you on set. He’s like a five year old when it comes to showing love. He has this huge crush on Genevieve. I’m surprised he hasn’t pulled her hair and called her a stupid head.”

 

Misha laughed. “I’ll start wearing a cup to work.”

 

Jensen repositioned himself to lay with his head in Misha’s lap. Misha played with his hair until he was drowsy enough to fall asleep.  He stirred a little when the warm leg was replaced by a pillow, but Misha slid in behind him and covered them with a throw blanket. He woke up when Vicki came home to find them cuddled together.

 

She smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead. “Pleasant night?”

 

Misha opened his eyes. “Wonderful. You?”

 

“Refreshing. I’ll be upstairs.”

 

Jensen reluctantly left Misha’s arms. He kissed his cheek and went to freshen up in the guest bathroom. He wondered if he needed to keep his affection for Misha in check around Vicki. He wouldn’t want to flaunt it in front of her.

 

Misha had started coffee and breakfast. “Last night was nice.”

 

“It was. You know, I’ve never been held before. Suppose yesterday was a lot of firsts for me.”

 

Vicki came down to join them. “Really?”

 

Jensen blushed then felt his stomach tighten. Did she think they slept together? Well, technically they  _ did _ have sex. Was it okay to talk about? Misha fielded it for him.

 

“I welcomed him to the world of cuddling. It was a positive experience for both of us. I propose we continue the practice when I’m in Vancouver.”

 

“I am all about some naptime,” Jensen agreed. Now he could hardly wait for downtime on set, having Misha’s arms around him in bed. “Thank you, Vicki. You know, for making me feel good about this.”

 

“The sight of you together, so peaceful, I feel good about this relationship, too. Perhaps you were what Misha has been missing in his life.”

 

“I know he’s what’s been missing in mine,” Jensen replied.

 

***

**_Now_ **

 

Misha shrugged out of his jacket and was greeted with a lingering kiss from Jensen. Danneel was next, equally enthusiastic for him to be in Jensen’s condo for the evening. They’d gone for drinks together earlier but Misha had a night scene to shoot before he could join them.

 

Jensen was already hopelessly in love with Misha when he felt his heart gravitate towards Danneel. He was honest with her about his relationship and that he hoped she could accept that Misha would always be a part of his life. They connected instantly and after awhile Jensen sat them both down to discuss bringing her into their relationship. 

 

His loving wife became his primary, as Vicki was to Misha. Danneel loved Jensen for all he was, and part of that was because of Misha. Her husband would never be whole without him. She came to love Misha dearly. 

 

It was her idea to form a triad, with Vicki’s blessing of course. She approached Misha about wanting to completely overwhelm Jensen with love and touch. They took him to bed and the three of them made love for hours in some form or another. Jensen was cradled in arms and legs, sated beyond belief and surrounded by love.

 

Her joining the cast was wonderful news to Jensen and Misha. Of course she would be bringing the kids but she promised them one night together. She and Misha were affectionate, but never intimate without Jensen. They were his and he was theirs. When they took turns kissing him and running their hands over them, Jensen felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

They started undressing him before they made it to the bedroom. He was pushed gently onto the king sized mattress to watch Misha and Danneel undress each other for him. Seeing Misha’s hands caress her body turned Jensen on. He knew that touch. It had been his undoing for years.

 

They worked in tandem, crawling up on the bed. They stroked his thighs, making their way up to bring their hot mouths to his hard cock. Their tongues slid up and down the shaft, alternating who took the purple head in their mouth. Occasionally they kissed over him. One would stroke him while the other sucked his balls. Jensen could come just like that but they always stopped before he could break.

 

Then it would be Jensen’s turn to get a taste. He hungrily swallowed Misha down. Danneel pressed her body to Misha’s back, teasing his nipples and fondling his balls. He pulled away from Jensen’s mouth and told Danneel to lie down. Jensen fell between her legs to devour her sweet, flowing juices. Misha kissed her and mouthed at her breasts, sometimes fingering her clit along with Jensen’s tongue. They made her come before switching positions again. 

 

Jensen got up on his knees. Danneel came up behind him to start opening him with her tongue. It wasn’t as long as Misha’s, and her fingers weren’t as thick, but he would be ready for Misha. Misha slipped his fingers into Danneel’s swollen and dripping slit. He worked her pussy with the same rhythm she used on Jensen’s puckered hole. 

 

Danneel moved away from them, opening the nightstand drawer. She pulled out a vibrator and eased it inside while Misha took Jensen from behind. They both watched her pleasure herself as Misha thrust deep into her husband. Misha lifted him up to sit back on his lap. Danneel scooted over to be directly beneath them. 

 

She was close to her second orgasm when Misha took Jensen’s cock in his hand to start pumping. Jensen cried out, his face twisted with pleasure. Cum shot from his dick and fell onto Danneel’s writhing body. She came soon after and Misha finally allowed himself release inside Jensen.

 

Danneel let the toy slide out of her. She fetched the travel bag of baby wipes from the same drawer she’d taken it from and passed them around for cleanup. Misha took his place behind Jensen and Jensen drew Danneel close to his chest. He kissed them both.

 

Misha reached around him to run his fingers through Danneel’s hair. She placed a kiss in his palm. “I think we wore our husband out,” she said with a tired smile.”

 

“Mmm...yeah. I’m beat,” Jensen agreed. “Stay?” he looked over his shoulder. Misha kissed it. 

 

“Of course. Do I ever say no to the man I love?”

 

“Never. Love you, Mish.” He faced his wife. “Love you, Dee.”

 

“Love you, baby.”

 

Jensen snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. Christmas came early for him that year. 


End file.
